Green Arrow: The Past to the Future
by asteele00
Summary: This story is about Green Arrow facing his past enimies that were on the island and he get's help from two african american boys that are archers as well.


_My name is Oliver Queen. Five years I've been stranded on an island. I had hope that one day someone would come and rescue me. I did things that no one would even think about doing on that island. I had to kill in order to stay alive. By day I am a Playboy billionaire and by night I am the vigilante that watches over starling city. I have to be something else…someone else._

**Starling City:**

_It is a normal day in Starling city. The streets are filled with happy people. Everyone's life is good. But there is one person who is trying to make a difference and his name_is

**Laurel's Apartment:**

"_Oliver time to get up!" says Laurel as she's fixing breakfast. It is 8:30 in the morning and Oliver was still tired from his long battle with Vertigo. Oliver sit's up in his bed and rubs the bruise that is on his arm. He stands out of bed and stretches out his body. Once Oliver was done stretching he went over to his closet and pick out his clothes to wear. Meanwhile Laurel was making her coffee. When she was done making her coffee she went and sat on her couch. Laurel picked up the remote and turn on the TV. Oliver came down the stairs " Good morning" said Oliver. Laurel turns her head and saw Oliver and said with a grin "Good morning to you". Oliver went over to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. "There's some pancakes on the counter" Laurel said to Ollie. Oliver grabbed some pancakes and went into were Laurel was sitting. Laurel looked at Oliver and said, " So I saw that you didn't leave while I was asleep". Oliver sat down on the couch with Laurel and gave her kiss. "I told you I've changed," said Oliver while taking a bite of his pancakes. Oliver swallows his pancakes and says to laurel "What are you watching?" "Oh the news" says Laurel While listening to the news reporter…_

_Hi my name is Dianna Ross and I'm am standing here at the S.T.A.R. Labs research facility and it appears that there was a break in last night. The police don't have that much information yet but what they told us was that who ever broke in took the Particle accelerator. My name is Dianna Ross and this was channel 12 news._

_Oliver looked at Laurel and said, "Why would anyone want to steal a particle accelerator?" "I don't know," said laurel but who ever did is going to use it for a very bad cause." Oliver mumbles under his breath "Let's just hope he's not like Merlyn"._

_Meanwhile in Cincinnati Ohio…_

_**The Steele's House:**_

"_Thomas on the left!" Antonio said while eating a pretzel. "I got him." Said Thomas. It was just a normal day at the Steele's house. Antonio and Thomas playing Call Of Duty Ghost on their PS3 and the babies causing trouble. Antonio was an African American 13-year-old boy who loves super heroes and his 15 year old brother Thomas was an African American as well and also loved super heroes, but not as much as Antonio. They were both adopted and lived in a house with 7 kids along with their mom and dad Robin and David Steele. They had an 11 year old little brother named Michael and two older brothers with Down syndrome named Cody and Tony. Cody was 18 years old and Tony was 24 years old. Michael was upstairs playing with his iPod and Tony and Cody were watching wrestling as usual. Robin was making lunch for the boys and David was taking care of the babies. "Dang how did we lose!" said Antonio slamming his fist on the table. "Their just better than us" said Thomas. "I'll be right back," said Antonio while putting down his controller and walking out the room to go see what his mom was making for lunch. "Hi" said Robin while taking hot dogs out of the boiling pot and putting them on a hot dog bun. "What are you making?" said Antonio looking over the counter to see what it was. "Hot dogs" said Robin "How many do you want and what do you want on them?" she said to Antonio. "Two and I want Ketchup on them" said Antonio. Robin gave him a plate and with the hot dogs on them and said "Here you go." Antonio took the plate and said "Thank you" while walking back into the family room. Antonio sat don and said to Thomas "Do you want some hot dogs?" Thomas said "Nah I'm not in the mood for some hot dogs right now." "Okay" said Antonio and they continued to play Call Of Duty Ghost._

_Meanwhile back in Starling City…_

_**Glades:**_

_It is raining outside and everybody is on the streets as usual. The people in the Glades are either looking for trouble or money. The Glades is a dangerous place at night. People smoking, murdering, and stealing. But that's just the Glades._

"_Help!" a man shouted from an alley. "Help I need I help! Someone's after me! Please Someone Help!" The man stops shouting. A woman heard the man that was yelling and went to go see what was going on. She step into the Alley and saw a man lying on the ground with blood all over his body. The women screamed and turn to run but then she noticed that she was trapped. Some how the walls have closed her in? The women started hearing voices in her head. She too started crying and screaming for help as she fell to the ground. Then the women noticed that blood was coming out of her body. She was screaming and crying for help, but still no one came. The man and the women lied there dead._

_**Oliver's hideout:**_

_It was raining outside and Diggle was making his way down the stairs to see Oliver. "Good Afternoon" said Diggle. Oliver was sitting in his chair on the computer. "Afternoon" said Oliver as he exited out a window on the computer. "What were you looking at?" said Diggle curiously. Oliver stood up and said, "Oh nothing just some…stuff." Diggle went over to the computer to see what it was and said, "yea stuff". Before Diggle could get to the computer Oliver stood up in front of him and said "Diggle stop. Diggle backed up and said, " we got some work to do" Oliver walk toward Diggle and said, "What work?" "There appears to be a murder that was down in the Glades this morning. A man and a women." Oliver looks at Diggle and said, "That's not a surprise. Since the fact there's a murder almost every week in the glades." Diggle took out his phone and showed Oliver a picture of the man and women lying on the ground "What about it?" said Oliver "Well there's no cuts or traces. Just blood." Said Diggle "Okay" said Oliver as he walked over to the stairs. "Doesn't seem weird to you that there's just blood and no cuts or wounds?" said Diggle. "No" said Oliver. Diggle started going up the stairs with Oliver and said "Well Felicity down at the investigation trying to get as much information she needs." "Okay" said Oliver. Diggle and Oliver went to the limo and started driving to the investigation._

_**Glades investigation 690082**__: _

"_Felicity" said Detective Lance. Felicity looks over at Detective Lance and said, "May I help you Detective?" Detective put his hands in his pocket and said, "The question is how may I help you". Felicity hurry's to think of something to say, "Um…I was just…and ya know…same old same old…sooo…how's laurel?" "Felicity do you have a warrant or anything that says you can be down at this investigation?" Detective Lance says while pulling out his Handcuffs. "Dose Queen Industries Count?" said Felicity. Detective Lance grabs Felicity's hand and says, " Okay your going to have to come with me". But before Detective Lance could put the Handcuffs on Felicity Oliver and Diggle walked behind Detective Lance. "Detective she's with me" says Oliver. Detective immediately knows who it is and turns around to say " Of course. So you're sending down your paparazzi to get some information on these investigations now hmm. You always just need to have the Latest news first Mr. Queen don't you." "Actually she works for me at Queen industries and I sent her down here to check it out because I was interested, not to spy" said Oliver. Detective Lance put away his Hand-Cuffs and said " You just always have to have something first, you just can't wait for the news." Oliver took out his phone and tossed to felicity and said" Well I've been on the island for 5 years with no clue on what was going on here in the city so yea that counts." Diggle chuckles a little bit. " Just hurry up and get the hell out of here when you're done" says Detective Lance as he walks away. Felicity sighs and says" Thank you. I thought I was going to go to jail for a moment their heh." Oliver says," Did you get any photos or any thoughts?" Felicity tosses Oliver his phone back and says, " Yes. Take a look at some of those photos and tell me what you see." Oliver slides through the photos and says "Nothing. Just blood." " Exactly!" says Felicity as she's taking out her DNA sampler. "I know this is going to sound weird but someone must've used some sort of…well it's hard to explain." Oliver walks toward the bodies and crouches down beside them and says "Hmmm…Felicity take some samples and gather as much evidence as you can". Felicity gets some samples of blood and then says," What are you going to do?" Oliver gets up and signals Diggle that it's time to go and says, " I'm going to go try to figure out who did this." _

_**The Steele's House:**_

_Thomas was just sitting in his room practicing his drums. Thomas was bored of just playing games all day and just sitting around in the house. What Thomas wanted to do was go out and Fight Crime. Antonio also felt the same way too. Antonio was just lying on his bed in his room thinking about superheroes. Antonio got up out of his bed and went into his older brother Thomas's room. " What's up?" said Antonio jumping on to Thomas's bed. " Practicing my drums" said Thomas while playing a drum solo. "I'm bored," said Antonio while moving his hand side to side in front of his face. " Me too" said Thomas. Antonio stood p from the bed and said "Hey you've heard?" Thomas stop playing his drums and said, " don't say it." Antonio smiled and said " What? All I'm asking you is if you've heard…the word." Thomas put his drum sticks in his back pocket, rolled his sleeves up and said " I know what you're going to say Antonio, so do not say it!" Antonio walked toward Thomas and stood in front of him and said, " So…you have heard that the bird is the wor-." Before Antonio could finish his sentence Thomas pick up Antonio and slammed him on his back! "Hahaha…OW!" said Antonio " Told you not to say it," said Thomas Laughing. "DICK! Said Antonio while rolling and rubbing his back against the floor. Thomas walks out the room and Antonio is just lying on the ground._

_**Oliver's hideout:**_

_Oliver was sitting on a stool at his desk thinking about the crime scene. Oliver knows something about that crime scene. _

_Oliver heard Diggle coming and said "hey." Diggle walked down the stairs and grabbed a seat." I have a guessing you know more about this then we do?" says Diggle Oliver stands up and says "Back on the island there was a man who had…Telekinesis Powers." Diggle stands up and laughs. "Diggle I'm serious!" Oliver says. "Yea…Of course you are" Diggle says still laughing. Then out of nowhere a huge blast is heard upstairs. Oliver and Diggle rush to see what happens. When Oliver sees the man who made the blasting sound his heart immediately drops. "Who the hell is that!" says Diggle immediately pulling out his gun. Oliver walks toward the man and stands 6 feet away from him. "Is it really you?" says Oliver. The man takes out his swords and says in a deep dry voice "You thought I was dead didn't you Oliver." Oliver takes a step forward and says, "You made me. I had no other choice!" says Oliver "You had a choice! But you choose wrong! The man says as he starts walking toward Oliver. "Slade…Don't do this." Said Oliver. But it was to late Slade started running toward Oliver as he said before he swung his sword "The names not Slade anymore…call me Death Stroke!"_


End file.
